The touch
by chaiteabooks
Summary: Spock possessive, angry, looks after Nyota after she hits her head in an accident. She accidently touches him when she's thinking very naughty thoughts. M just in case UNFINISHED and apparently AU, what the hell is that? and what is OOC? what are people talking about? lemons? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!


Uhura had been in love with the First Officer Spock for a while now. Since Starfleet Academy when he had been her instructor in Xenolinguistics. Their conversations always left Uhura with a secret glow of pleasure and contentedness. On the _Enterprise_ however, she had no reason to be near Spock. She admired him form afar, and occasionally took orders from him or conveyed messages to him. She knew he would never look at her, he was brilliantly logical, and intensely focused on his work. This thought depressed her, an unrequited love was cliche yet cliches were cliche for a reason. She couldn't help but love Spock, he was strong, fit, impressive, brilliantly smart, and had hidden facets that she knew only two of; he played a Vulcan lute beautifully, and he liked love poetry. Most likely he could never respond to the passion and love that burned within her heart and mind.

Today however, was a day she was looking forward to treasuring. She was designated to an away team that Spock would be leading on a scientific exploration of some ruins which had been found to have an undiscovered xenolanguage inscribed upon it. Hence, her background and experience in xenolinguistics had qualified her for the mission. It was a relief to get out of the ship whenever she could, a change of air was pleasant. Suiting up and picking up her toolbox, she headed to Transporter Room 2. Greeting Spock and the 3 others she listened attentively as Spock briefed them and then took her place with the others on the transporter pad. Their goal was to catalogue the new language for decryption later on. Uhura was looking forward to studying the new language.

They were beamed to an open space near the ruins and immediately split up to work different parts of the ruins. She had been assigned a decaying cave wall, she brushed her fingers over the indented symbols. Amazing. The symbols were in the mouth of the cave, she walked further into the cave, following the symbols. 5 minutes later she was taking photographs of a particularly clear group of symbols in the cave when someone spoke. Uhura jumped and gave a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Spock, her heart still beat fast in his presence though. "Oh Spock, you startled me!" she sighed in relief. "My apologies, that was not my intention. I only wanted to remind you that if working in an isolated area, you do need a partner." He replied, steadfastedly looking down into her large brown eyes. "Oh I didn't realise how far I had gone into the cave. But look at this! It's a perfect sample in near perfect condition!" She chattered excitedly. The ground lurched tossing her backwards, she hit her head hard and everything went black.

Spock felt something lurch inside him when he stood up and saw Nyota's body crumpled against the cave wall. He strode quickly over to her as the tremors ceased, he laid her flat on the floor, careful not to jostle her neck. She was delicately light, fragile, like a broken butterfly. He wanted her eyes to open again. That beautiful smile to reassure him she was okay. This was his fault. He should not have let her wander so far. He turned on his emergency beacon and waited as the others located them with a stretcher. Nyota regained conscious as he was gently placing her on the stretcher, relief soared through him. "Spock..." she whispered, her eyes not quite focused, "what happened..." her voice was a confused murmur. "There was a tremor and you hit your head. I will look after you from now on." He replied. Strange, she thought she could hear an edge to his voice... was Spock... worried? "M'kay Spock, have a good night." She slurred with persistently good manners, she was sleepy and closed her eyes. "Uhura, you must remain awake please." said a beautiful voice. "Uhura... wake up," the voice was stern now. _"Nyota, please, I want you to stay awake."_ he said in Vulcan. Interesting... her heart lurched towards the sound of his voice and she tried hard to wake herself up... her lids were so heavy, too heavy... she couldn't...

****There was a pounding pain in her head. She groaned as she opened her eyes, her throat was so dry. "Nyota, drink." said a familiar voice. Looking properly, Spock was at her bedside offering her a glass of water with a straw in it. "Thank you." she croaked and brought the straw to her lips and closed her eyes with relief as the water soothed her throat. Spock was looking at her intently. "I look that bad huh?" she joked weakly. "No." he said simply. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead, squeezed her hand and turned and left. Uhura stared at the empty door in surprise, that was unusual of Spock to touch anyone. Moments later a nurse was bustling around her asking her questions. Uhura was surprised to learn she could have died from an internal injury, she had been bleeding in the brain and a craniotomy had been required to relieve the pressure. She was out of danger now, but she was to be in sick bay for a week.

Spock visited once in that time, he bought a bouquet. "I believe it is customary to offer flowers and well wishes when one is sick." he said. Uhura inwardly cheered and groaned, the only time Spock was ever going to do anything sweet for her. But she would relish the experience for now. "Thank you Spock! They are beautiful." she beamed at him. Reassured that the flowers had a positive response Spock once again squeezed her hands and left. She felt his absence sadly. Two days later she was finally up and about. She went to the mess room for lunch. She caught up with friends and her work on the new language, she was happy to be feeling halfway normal again but she still felt irritatingly weak and exhausted easily. She had no concerns until she ran into Lieutenant Corson, an odious man who hit on her in a creepy manner every chance he could. After every encounter with him she couldn't help but feel like she needed to wash the slime off her. He cornered her in the mess hall after her friends had already left and it was mostly empty. "Uhura, so sweet to see you up and about again. I noticed you still have a bandage on your head, you haven't let me kiss it better yet." He grinned showing too white teeth, the slimy bastard. "Lieutenant Corson, I don't really feel like talking, please excuse me." she said and turned to leave, Corson grabbed her wrist, "No, not excused. You need someone to look after you, stop denying us and let me help you." He said in suddenly serious tone. Uhura was suddenly worried, her balance wasn't back to normal yet, she was liable to fall down in a fight if it came to it, she had left her communicator badge in her room too. "Corson, you're holding too tightly, let me go." she said, he carried on though, "We could be so good together, we would have everything, all you have to do is give yourself to me..."

"No! Corson, LET GO!" she was starting to get angry and frightened now. She hated feeling vulnerable.

Spock was heading to the mess hall for his usual lunch of plomeek soup when he heard her, she sounded distressed. He moved quickly into the room and saw Lieutenant Corson with a hand clenched around his Nyota's wrist. She was tugging away from him, she looked ill. An illogical anger and rage coursed through him like a bursting dam of unfelt emotion. He strode across the room and took Lieutenant Corson's wrist in his hand, with Vulcan strength he squeezed until he had relinquished her hand. _"Nyota, are you okay?" _he growled in Vulcan. "_I think I sprained my wrist, but yes, I am okay." _she replied. Then mercilessly he calculated how much force would be further required to break his radius and ulna. Then administered it with a satisfying crunch. Lieutenant Corson gasped in pain and fell to his knees in pain. He summoned security to the mess and they took Corson to the brig with medical aid until further action was decided upon. Spock escorted a shaky Nyota to the medical bay. Her wrist was strapped, a sedative administered and Spock escorted her back to her quarters. She was sleepy by the time she reached her room. She curled up on her couch while Spock made tea, as much for him as it was for her. He was off balance from the surprising amount of rage he had felt. He was apparently possessive of Nyota. He returned to her living room with two cups of tea. She was peacefully asleep. It was okay. She was safe. He picked her up carefully and put her to bed, sliding her shoes off before pulling the covers over her.

They became friends of a sort after this. They played 3D chess and conversed in a variety of languages on cultures, music, people and books. It was pleasant. She wanted more. One night Spock showed her through a mind meld, his home planet, Vulcan. She gasped in delight, his presence comforting, and _right_ in her mind. His homeworld was beautiful and she said so. Spock relented to the mind meld as a guilty pleasure and dismissed it.

There was a trace connection left afterwards but he was not worried about it, until he sensed something. Something delicious. He searched his mind for the source. It was Nyota, she was... aroused. He inhaled as he woke from his meditation. Three hours meditation, gone. He was caught off guard by her potent desire. His primal self surfaced, taking over. He growled. His mate was calling, he strode out of his room and headed to Nyota's.

He overrode her door code and entered, he walked to the bedroom. Nyota was on the bed, she wore a silk gown and was reading a book. She looked up in surprise at Spock. "Spock! What are you doing here?" she asked. He collected himself, "There is a trace connection left over from the mind meld, it was dissolve eventually, but for now I must ask you to desist from whatever it is you are feeling right now, it is quite distracting." he requested in a low, strained voice. She flushed with embarrasment. "Oh! Sorry, you can feel that?" she mumbled, "Yes, your thoughts and feelings are transferring and making it hard for me to concentrate." He replied. She blushed again, she was quiet for a moment. Hell he was in her quarters. "Can you see what I'm thinking?" she asked. "No, but the I can sense your emotions." He said. "Right, my bad, let me see you out." she said apologetically. She couldn't help thinking of him now that he was in her room. Him losing control with her, kissing her, her wrapping her legs around him. She brushed past Spock, he hand inadvertently touching his, he momentarily saw the pictures she was thinking and gasped. His control broke.

They had sex, blah blah blah, the end.

**sorry I couldn't be bothered to finished it, I'm not very patient. Feel free to give me suggestions ;P**

**xx **


End file.
